1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door handle assembly, and more particularly to a handle assembly for attaching to a door panel and for actuating or operating a door latch and including a handgrip attachable either to the inside or to the outside of the door panel for allowing the handle assembly to be easily manufactured and to be easily and quickly attached or mounted to the door panel and for allowing the handgrip to be easily and quickly replaced with the new ones.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical door panel assemblies comprise an indoor handgrip and an outdoor handgrip attached or mounted to the inside and the outside of the door panel respectively for actuating or operating a door latch of the door panel and for selectively opening or closing the door panel.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,739 to Liu discloses one of the typical door latches comprising a spindle engaged through the door panel, and an indoor handgrip or knob and an outdoor handgrip or knob attached or mounted to the spindle for actuating or operating a latch bolt relative to the door panel to selectively open or close the door panel.
However, the indoor handgrip or knob and the outdoor handgrip or knob include the predetermined structure that may only be attached or mounted to the inside and the outside of the door panel respectively, but may not be attached or mounted to the other or opposite side of the door panel such that the indoor handgrip or knob and the outdoor handgrip or knob may not be changed or replaced with the other ones.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,181,940 to Lin discloses another typical door lock transmission mechanism also comprising an indoor handgrip or knob and an outdoor handgrip or knob attached or mounted to the inside and the outside of the door panel for actuating or operating a latch bolt relative to the door panel to selectively open or close the door panel.
However, the indoor handgrip or knob and the outdoor handgrip or knob also include the predetermined structure that may only be attached or mounted to the inside and the outside of the door panel respectively, but may not be attached or mounted to the other or opposite side of the door panel such that the indoor handgrip or knob and the outdoor handgrip or knob may not be changed or replaced with the other ones.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional door handle assemblies.